Otra Navidad sin ti
by Vegetita Dragon Ballera
Summary: Una historia de Navidad basada en la forma que Pan ve la Navidad sin Trunks. Por fin Pan aprobechara la Noche Buena para declararle su amor a Trunks o seguira en el anonimato y este chico que le contestara?. Esto susede 2 años despues de la hida de Goku. Dejenme saber que les paresio. Feliz Navidad a todos los fanfiqueros como yo XOXO.


"Otra Navidad sin ti"

Una Navidad más sin ti, sin tener tu amor, sin poder decirte lo mucho que te amo por la diferencia de edades. Por ser una miedosa y no poder jamás confesarte mi amor, por tener miedo de que me rechaces y no poder seguir siendo tu amiga, es tan injusto. Pensé que ese año que estuvimos lejos de los demás nos ayudaría a acercaros y creo que de alguna forma si lo hicimos pero al llegar a la tierra todo volvió a ser como era antes tú por tú lado y yo siguiéndote como un perro guardián.

Es muy injusto verte en las revistas, ver cómo te califican como el joven más sexy, el más perfecto o cualquier otro alago, solo hace que tú seas más inalcanzable para mí con todas esas tipas detrás de ti, tipas de tu edad, chavas con un cuerpazo y una posición igual que tú. ¿Porque?

Si yo soy la chica perfecta para ti tal vez unos años menor que tu pero la edad no importa en el amor, eso fue lo que tú me dijiste una vez, entonces ¿porque no lo entiendes?, ¿porque no puedes ver como lo que soy? una mujer que te ama y estaría dispuesta a todo por ti.

Pero aquí estoy llorando por ti como lo he hecho todos estos años desde que me enamore de ti desde ese día en el torneo que me dejaste ganar te convertiste en mi héroe bien pudiste haberme ganado tu poder no se compara con el mío pero aun así me dejaste ganar. Desde entonces yo te he amado y mi amor a crecido cada vez más con los años igual que yo he crecido con los años he tenido citas con chicos mayores que yo, incluso ya di mi primer beso, aun chico nada comparado contigo porque nadie se compara contigo.

Hoy en la mañana fui a tu casa pero no estabas, eso me puso muy triste porque si algo disfruto es poder verte. Mire a nuestro pequeño Giru me alegro tanto de que lo hayas podido arreglar porque así tengo una excusa de poder verte ahora que lo pienso Giru es como nuestro hijo. También hable con mi cuñada Bra le pregunte si sabe que te gustaría para esta Navidad pero ella estaba muy ocupada mirando su revistas de moda como para hacerme caso. Es como si ella también este en contra de nuestro amor, en unas horas más iré a visitarte tengo que llevarte a Giru espero poder verte. Le dio un beso a la fotografía de Trunks, la guarde debajo de mi cabecera y sali de mi habitación.

Estoy a 3 minutos de llegar a tu casa será mejor que baje para acomodarme el cabello, jamás he sido una chica que se preocupe por su look pero no me gustaría que me vieras así. Llegue a tu casa toque el timbre dure 2 minutos esperando a que me abrieran tendremos que cambiar eso cuando nos casemos. Como tienes muy mala servidumbre decidí entrar por mi propia cuenta al entrar mire a Bra sentada en la sala mirando un estúpido desfile de modas.

-Hola Bra- le dije.

-Hola Pan, ¿Que se te ofrece?- me dijo sin quitar la vista del televisor.

-Nada vine a conversar- le conteste.

-¿A…. si de qué?- me dijo una vez más sin hacerme caso.

Me moría por mandarle a volar ese televisor pero me controle y le dije lo único que aria que me pusiera atención – es que quería ir de compras y necesitaba apoyo- le dije sonriendo.

-Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir Pan ya era hora que cambiaras de guarda ropa esa camisita con esos pantalones pasados de moda y ni hablar de ese pañuelito color naranja- decía mientras me agarraba el cabello.

No sé ni cómo lo hice para controlarme y no mandarla a volar pero al fin lo hice respire hondo y le dije – no hablaba de esas compras hablaba de las compras Navideñas- le dije.

-Entonces no gracias yo ya hice mis compras con mi mama´ el otro día- me dijo volviendo a mirar al televisor.

Eso llamo mucho mi atención eso quería decir que ya te compro tu regalo y me podría decir que es lo que querías – ¿y que les compraste?- le pregunte.

-Cosas- me dijo.

Esto iba a ser peor de lo que pensé así que decidí ir al grano cuando Bra dijo algo que llamo mi atención y rompió mi corazón.

-Como admiro a Sheril es la perfecta modelo, la perfecta novia y la mejor cuñada que pueda pedir ¿no lo crees Pan?- lo decía con mucha emoción.

-¿Que de que estás hablando Bra? Me imagino que estás hablando de algún Free que tubo tu padre y estás hablando de ese hermano- le pregunte con agua en mis ojos.

-Que graciosa estas hoy Pan, en primera mi papi jamás engañaría a mi mami y en segundo yo hablo de mi único hermano Trunks- decía.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? Trunks jamás tendría una novia así de flacuchenta, toda anoréxica y cabeza hueca él no le gustan de esas- le grite yo.

-Cálmate Pan, ¿porque te pones así? es tan solo un rumor que anda, ¿estás bien?

Salí de ahí corriendo o volando al máximo "estúpida niña mimada" pensé, como se le ocurre decir esas cosas ya vera, ya verán todos….

Me la pase llorando los próximos días no salía de mi habitación solo para ir a la escuela llegaba y me encerraba en mi cuarto a llorar cuando menos lo pensé tan solo faltaban 1 día para Navidad y fue cuando pensé; que estoy haciendo aquí llorando como una bebe cuando podía estar pensando en la manera de declararle mi amor al amor de mi vida.

Si ese día me le voy a declarar le voy a decir lo mucho que lo amaba y lo importante que es para mí por fin iba a vencer mi miedo al ser rechazada por el.

Salí de mi casa fui a la casa de mi abuelito Satan le pedí un pequeño préstamo y di marcha a mi grandioso plan ahora si Trunks, prepárate amor.

El día entero me la pase preparando mi plan todo tiene que salir perfecto.

El día más esperado de mi vida había llegado mi madre se encontraba preparándose para la noche como estaba embarazada sentía que nada le quedaba bien, mi padre como loco buscando las cosas de mi madre según el doctor mi madre daría a luz a mi hermanito después de la Navidad por lo que aprovecharíamos para pasar Navidad con mi abuelito Satan y así llegar más pronto al hospital.

Por mi parte aprovechando que mi amado Trunks vive cerca de mi abuelito aprovechare para darle su sorpresa y no me refiero solo al regalo.

Una vez que llegamos a la case de mi abuelito empezamos a charlar mi abuelito comenzó a llorar al recordar a Buu "pobrecito aun lo extraña"- pensé. Mi madre solo lo trataba de consolar mientras mi padre no salía del baño al parecer le cayó mal el ponche que hizo mi abuelito, suerte que no lo probé por nada del mundo quería que algo arruinara mi noche.

Aproximadamente 45 minutos después de estar sentada en el sofá y de haber echo acto de presencia Salí de la mansión de mi abuelito súper secretamente.

-¿Cariño a dónde vas?- oh no es mi padre.

-Emm…. A tomar aire fresco- le respondí.

-Si pero está demasiado fresco, ven entremos a la casa- me dijo abrazándome de regreso a la sala.

Esos fueron los 15 minutos más largos de mi vida necesitaba salir de ahí como de lugar así que hice lo que siempre debí de hacer – Me disculpan voy al baño- dije y al llegar al baño me escape por la ventana.

Iba volando hasta llegar a una parada, tome un Taxi y le pedí al chofer que me llevara a la Corporación Capsula. Esta vez no iba a volar no quería despeinarme no pienso como Bra pero esta vez si seguí su consejo me compre un vestido de moda y juvenil. Mi vestido era color rojo y flojo, me llagaba arriba de la rodilla los bordes eran gris brillantes, llevaba un adorno en mi cabello en forma de 2 mariposas, eran de color rojo y estaban cubiertas de brillo, mi cabello era rizado y mi fleco incluso estaba rizado y mis zapatos eran unas zapatillas color gris.

Una vez que llegue a la C.c me baje del auto le pague al señor y des encapsule mi regalo, sacudí mi vestido y me acerque a tocar el timbre. Me abrió la puerta el señor Vegeta y me saludo muy cordialmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?- me dijo

-Señor Vegeta venía a ….

-¿Quién es Vegeta?- le pregunto mi suegra quien por cierto se miraba maravilloso siempre he admirado a Bulma.

-Es la mocosa de Gohan- le contesto

Gracias a Dende llego Bra y me salvo de mi suegro a veces podía ser un poco gruñón y hacia que me pusiera muy nerviosa.

-Pan que hermosa te ves –me dijo Bra.

Viniendo el cumplido de ella en realidad me debí de ver muy linda- gracias le conteste.

-Ven entra, que hace frio- me dijo.

Y al entrar mis ojos no podían creer lo que miraba ahí sentado en el sofá se encontraba el futuro padre de mis hijos sentado de la mano de la odiosa de Maron. Sentía que el mundo se me caía encima, me sentía tan inferior a ella a todos como dice el señor Vegeta me sentía como un insecto y lo único que quería es que alguien me aplastara para desaparecer. No pude contenerme por más que trate de sostener las lágrimas yo no estaba preparada para esto me di la media vuelta y Salí por la puerta que entre, nadie me vería llorar. No recuerdo si Bra me llamo o no, lo único que recuerdo es como al salir de su casa volé lo más lejos que podía ya no importándome si el vestido se me arrugaba si me despeinaba o no solo quería escapar…. Escapar de la que ahora era mi realidad.

"Otra Navidad sin ti"- pero prometo que será la última dije entre llanto.

**¿Que les pareció mi Fic un poco triste?, no me odien fans de PanxTrunks les juro que llore al escribirlo, si quieren ver el vestido que usaba Pan pasen a mi pagina los datos están en mi perfil. Déjenme saber su opinión las quiero mucho y Feliz Navidad y próspero año a todos. XOXO.**


End file.
